


Thank You, Girls

by hausos



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausos/pseuds/hausos
Summary: When he first started out, he wanted nothing to do with them personally. They were a means to an end. Which, of course, meant that he ended up adopting children. Many, many, children.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/gifts).



> So, I started this way earlier, thinking I would have the time to finish this to my heart's content! And then classes started and life happened and now I sort of rushed it to finish it on time. I did may absolute best to make it a continuous thing, but all the details were smooshed together. I am happy with what I ended up with, though!

Truthfully, if anyone bothered to ask them, neither Kurogane nor Fai were the ones to start adding any others to their eclectic little family. One would think so, considering how easily they took care of Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona, as well as the other children they interacted with during their journey. It was just that while the pair would take care of any child placed in their care, neither would go _looking_ for children to take care of.

So, no, neither Kurogane nor Fai were the ones to bring another child into their eclectic little family. In fact, it was, like all things in this family tended to be, started with _Mokona_.

Or, rather, Sakura. Mostly because Mokona enabled her, the little brat. In fact, it could be considered a joint effort between the two of them because the other three would cave to the combined force of the two girls of their family.

(It was a toss-up whether or not they’d cave to either independently, but statistics point to _yes_. No one was willing to mention it, is all. Well, Syaoran would, he’s incredibly self-aware like that, but the two parents? Definitely not).

“Sakura-chan, who is _this_?” Fai asked, smiling genially. It was the one that indicated that he was amused, confused, but also a bit irritated that said instance was being brought to his attention. He had a lot of smiles that Sakura has been making an effort to categorize.

“This is Lucille,” Sakura said, arms wrapped around the small child. Said child was young, maybe around four years old, with dark brown hair, eyes, and skin. They were wearing a pale blue dress and bows in their hair. “I asked around and Lucille doesn’t have anyone to take care of them. Not even the orphanage will take them- they say they’re _cursed_.”

“Liars, the lot of them!” Mokona said imperiously from her perch on Sakura’s shoulder. It was the opposite of the one Lucille’s face was leaned against.

“Cursed? What would make them say that?” Fai asked. He was using a voice that meant that he was fishing for information while believing said information to be irrelevant to him. It was a good voice, especially when they were dealing with children.

“Lucille creates fairy lights,” Sakura said. “They’re very pretty! But the people here don’t like them.”

“They don’t much like me either, since I’m not human-shaped,” Mokona said sadly. “But I can handle that! I can’t handle them being mean to _Lucille_.”

“So, Lucille is staying here,” Sakura said, nodding firmly. “It gets cold here at night, and I am not leaving them outside.”

Fai raised an eyebrow, careful to keep it from Lucille’s view. It was a very nicely raised eyebrow, too. And it also meant that they’d be keeping Lucille because if he said _no_ \- which they knew he wouldn’t- then he’d used his fake smiles. So an eyebrow raise meant that Fai might even help Sakura and Mokona talk with Kurogane.

Sakura beamed. Lucille was still clinging to her so Sakura didn’t move. But at least Lucille wasn’t burying their face into Sakura’s neck anymore- rather, they were blinking curiously around the room. Their eyes darted to Fai every few seconds, but the glances were more shy than frightened.

“Okay then. I’ll tell Syaoran that we’ll be having an extra mouth at our table,” Fai said. “It’s very nice to meet you, Lucille!”

Lucille blinked up at him. They didn’t say anything, but a glowing blue ball appeared and nudged Fai in the forehead. Fai went cross-eyed trying to look at it, but he was amused, so that was perfectly okay.

“That means they like you!” Sakura said cheerfully.

That’s not to say that integrating Lucille into their life was _easy_ by any means. Convincing Kurogane to allow them to stay was the easy part- it was everything else that came afterwards that was difficult.

See, the family stuck together, but they were _travelers_. And not just regular travelers, no. They traveled between dimensions. The average amount of time they spent in any world was roughly two weeks. Sometimes they only could stay for a few days. Others they spent more than thirty. But for the most part- twelve days, give or take a few in any direction.

Luck- or rather, _hitsuzen_ \- assured that the family has one of their rare long stays within the world that Lucille is from. Instead of their usual two weeks, their stay extended into a month. During that time, they talked many, many times with Watanuki.

“I wish to stay with them,” Lucille had said, quiet.

They were naturally prone to silence, even before they were prosecuted for their magic. That, they had managed to assure the family they had quickly adopted as their own. (That had quickly adopted them? It was confusing in this family, but no one minded).

“There is always a price for such things,” he said solemnly, to Lucille.

“It’s a wish we all want,” Fai said, arms wrapped around his newest child. “And one we are all willing to split the cost on.”

“Not like they’ve got anyone to take care of them here,” Kurogane scoffed. But his gaze is determined and the red ribbon in Lucille’s hair proof of his own affections.

Watanuki hummed. He looked off to the side, contemplative. “...I will acquire the price at a later date, I believe,” he said eventually. He looked back at the group and smiled. “You’ll likely figure it out, but until then, I’ll keep the price to myself.”

“Oh dear,” Sakura said, and pressed a hand to her mouth.

The statement itself was ominous, but it did allow them all to relax. Watanuki wouldn’t tease them about payment if the price was dangerous or something to cause sadness. And with that taken care of, Lucille was allowed to travel with them as the newest member of their family.

So, Lucille joined their family because Sakura and Mokona refused to leave a child in need behind. They’re the ones that started everything. Fai and Kurogane, if asked, will be sure to point this out. They’re just never asked, is all.

After, though? It’s _entirely_ on them. Kurogane might feel like disagreeing with that statement, because Kurogane tended to like being contrary to his actual feelings. Fai adored having family and will cheerfully agree with said statement.

The next child they picked up, around forty-eight days after Lucille joined them, was less a _child_ and more a toddler that had lost its parents in an earthquake. Said parents were wrapped around her, their bodies protecting the child from the falling debris.

She was tiny, with dark skin. However, her hair was red and curly and she had freckles dotting her face. Her parents had the same dark skin and curly hair that she did, from what Fai had seen.

“She’ll need a name,” Fai whispered, arms cradled around the child. They had provided funerary rites for the parents, using their combined ways rather than the world’s. There wasn’t anyone around to tell them how, but the parents deserved at least that much.

“...Hiroko,” Kurogane said, eventually. “For the future, as well as the parents.”

Fai knew that Kurogane’s language assigned meanings to every symbol. He didn’t know what _Hiroko_ written out in his language would mean, but Kurogane wouldn’t offer it if it weren’t important. Or if it didn’t fit their newest child.

“Hiroko-chan, then,” Fai agreed.

They left the toddler with the others while they talked with Watanuki. He looked amused by their acquiring another child, but agreed to help them keep her.

“I will be acquiring the payment, later,” Watanuki said. “I’m actually looking forward to it, really.”

“It’s going to be humiliating, isn’t it,” Kurogane said darkly.

“I look forward to it too, then!” Fai said brightly when Watanuki smiled at them.

Hiroko was a loud child, and cried often for her parents. It was heartbreaking, but Lucille was a great older sister who didn’t mind creating fairy lights to keep Hiroko entertained. Sakura and Mokona also delighted in having another child around. Syaoran made sure that they didn’t get into too much trouble.

Another eighty-seven days later they picked up their third child. The child, Alexander, was the oldest of the three children at nine years old. He had a temper and quick hands. He was also the only one that looked even remotely similar to Fai, with pale skin, blond hair, and dark green eyes.

Alexander also happened to adopt them than the other way around. He didn’t tell any of them his reasons for deciding to stay with them, especially as he snarled and acted as if they were beneath him, but they still chose for him to stay.

“I’m sticking with them,” he told Watanuki, arms crossed. “I ain’t staying here no more. Not with-” Alexander cut himself off and scowled.

Watanuki nodded. “The price is a heady one. I will receive the payment later, but it will be coming from all of you.”

“I don’t care,” Alexander said.

And with that, Alexander joined them on their travels. He stuck close to Fai for the most part, as his looks were the most like the ones of the world they picked Alexander up from, but he wasn’t afraid of the others. He was also surprisingly good at taking care of young children. It helped that Hiroko liked him already.

“Alex is very much like a cat,” Sakura told Syaoran and Fai later. “I don’t know why he decided that he likes us, but I’m glad he did.”

“Me too,” Syaoran said. Strangely, he got along best with Alexander.

That was how it went for many worlds. It seemed that they found a new child to bring with them every thirty days or so. Fai was ecstatic, Sakura and Mokona were happy, and Syaoran delighted in having children around he could help teach. Fai knew that Kurogane was happy as well, though he’d never admit it. The children all knew, though.

There was Josiah, who was mute, found by himself in a desert country. His sign language wasn’t one they could understand through Mokona’s translation magic. Luckily, _Mokona_ understood and cheerfully did so.

There was Meilin, who had the same coloring as Kurogane, surprisingly, from a country of dragons. She immediately bonded with Syaoran, and was often violently overprotective. Not that she wasn’t overprotective of the others, either, but Syaoran was her favorite.

There was Nabu, a water weaver from an arctic desert. She controlled water, but it was her immense speed and sheer intelligence that set her apart. She was incredibly shy and stuck to Sakura for the most part.

There was Francis, who came from a highly technological country that delighted in adventure. He was the most fond of Syaoran, but also kept close to Kurogane (and his robotic arm).

And then Mokona dropped them off in Nihon. Tomoyo was there to greet them, as graceful and lovely as ever.

“The Wish Granter told me you were coming soon,” Tomoyo said. They had met her on the road in the midst of a caravan. “I am no longer a dream-seer, but the connection still remains solid enough to receive messages.”

“You know a _princess_?” Alexander hissed to Fai once they were all settled in for a long ride on a country road.

“Sakura-chan _is_ a princess,” Fai told him. And Fai was, technically, a king. He had no country to rule though, and he rather liked it that way.

“Where are we heading?” Kurogane demanded. He glanced to the road, eyes dark. Fai kept an eye on him- Kurogane knew where they were going, he figured, the ninja simply didn’t like it. Nothing that Fai needed to intervene with just yet.

“You already know,” Tomoyo said. “We had already started before the last full moon, and were simply awaiting your return for the last haul.”

“Started what?” Sakura asked.

“Rebuilding Suwa,” Kurogane growled.

“...Oh,” Syaoran said.

Tomoyo inclined her head towards Fai. “It is much to ask, but would you mind building the wards? I have set up some very basic ones, but I am not allowed much more than that. My magic is very much already intertwined with the Shirayuki Castle.”

“I would be honored,” Fai said cheerfully. He leaned against Kurogane’s arm. No wonder he was so tense! “Though, _why_ are we doing this?”

Tomoyo smiled. “I have an idea, but you will have to ask the Wish Granter for the answer.”

“Oh, is this what Watanuki meant?” Sakura asked happily. “He said there was something to look forward to the next time we were here, but I didn’t think he meant this!”

And so it happened that they were rebuilding Suwa. The bare bones were laid out, with Tomoyo and several people helping with the physical buildings and the farm lands. The wards that the princess had set up were meant to preserve all the man-made items and protect them from the elements. However, no one _lived_ there, and hadn’t since Tomoyo first brought Kurogane home.

“This is your payment,” Watanuki said when they called him. “There is- well, I’m not certain that I can explain it, really. But Suwa is important. I managed to control it so that you had help in the beginning, but everything from now is entirely up to you and the children.”

“ _We aren’t an orphanage_ ,” Kurogane growled.

“No, but you _are_ parents,” Watanuki said. “Mokona may still take you traveling, but you are _needed_ here, for now.”

“Thank you,” Syaoran said softly.

“Much time has passed since our wish was made,” Watanuki said, just as quiet. It was only the five original travelers speaking to him, but the other children tended to be curious, “We are still paying the price, but it has become flexible enough to allow this.”

“I did say that I would make the wards,” Fai said later, as he discussed what was needed for them with Tomoyo. They were alone, but Fai didn’t need his magic to be aware of all of the guards that surrounded them. “But that’s not all, is it?”

“No, it’s not,” she agreed. “Kurogane is the Lord of Suwa. What that means and entails for _him_ , you’ll have to ask him yourself. Even as my older sister and I are the Empress and Princess of Nihon, we do not know exactly what chooses the Lords and Ladies of Suwa. However, I do know what their partners should do, as it is what I do for my sister,” here, she shrugged elegantly, “Somewhat. The fine details depend entirely on the land itself,”

“Wards against the _oni_ ,” Fai said. This, he knew. He’d known from as early as Outo Country and Kurogane’s immediate and emotional distaste for the creatures. “Blessings, and charms for the people.” He paused. “...I can’t do those,” he said. Admitted.

It rankled, admitting such a fault. But this was Princess Tomoyo, whose eyes saw much. Even those versions of her that had no magic were perceptive to a frightening degree. If there ever was someone Fai would always admit things to, Tomoyo was near the top of the list.

Tomoyo smiled from around her tea cup. “You must expand your thinking, then. If you cannot bless, then you must look at it from a different angle. After all, in battle, a blessing for your allies is often a curse for your enemies.”

Fai blinked. “That is- actually. I can do that,” Fai said. There would have to be some experiments, of course, before he would trust placing those types of magic on his people, but the idea was sound. And vaguely how he learned magic in the first place.

“I shall endeavor to help,” Tomoyo promised, “I do not know how much I will be able to do, but you will not have to do such alone.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Fai said.

Tomoyo and her entourage stayed with them in Suwa four eight days before they left. In that time, she helped Fai set up their wards to protect them from oni, how to create the _ofuda_ that didn’t require a _type_ of magic but rather had the requirement of just having magic, how to make a rather nice blend of tea, and how to sense what the land needed through magic.

“The last is the most important part,” Tomoyo had said, “For we are the guardians of our lands. Hopefully, those that came before will help you explore your new duty.”

Of course, the outfit that she gifted with him as the new guardian of Suwa were lovely. That Kurogane had paused after seeing Fai in them, eyes blown wide with awe, was just the icing on the cake. Fai hid a smile and sent a mental thanks to Tomoyo for the clothes.

“Do you mind?” Kurogane asked, later, as they drank through the night.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona were taking care of the children. Fai would normally feel guilty about leaving the small ones alone, but he was _tired_. Setting up the wards took more out of him than he had expected.

Fai hummed, and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Honesty, honesty- he would never, ever, like to Kurogane. Not again. Even if it was still so incredibly hard to voice the truth. “No,” he said eventually. “Maybe I will, when things settle down and the idea of us being able to stay in one location hits. But now? No.”

“Good,” Kurogane said. Fai smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Ten children was quite a lot of children to take care of. Sakura and Syaoran were decently self-sufficient and able to help look after the others. Mokona was a wild card, but she could handle herself. Lucille, Hiroko, Nabu, and Francis, were the youngest ones. Nabu was the oldest at twelve, with Alexander following her, and then the rest of the children.

Life was never boring with them all around, and Suwa had enough buildings that they weren’t forced to exist in each other’s pockets. There was enough space that they could all run around.

Word had been getting around that Suwa was a settlement again. The compound that the family stayed in was large, and most of the space that would normally be for servants was all family space. The rest of the homes and buildings were slowly being filled up with others as well.

And with the new people, a new child showed up. Their name was Mattie, with dark hair and purple eyes. They arrived in a swirl of dimension magic, and a note from Watanuki introducing them. Mattie was eleven years old, could often turn invisible, and chose not to speak more often than not.

“Payment, huh,” Fai said when they called Watanuki.

“Payment,” he agreed, and smiled. “It was the only way that I could justify keeping you in one place for a large amount of time.”

“We like having kids, but the more we get the less we can offer them all the same amount of attention,” Fai said. He and Kurogane had discussed it. Or, as much as they ever talked about this outright. Their nonverbal language skills were very well developed at this point.

Watanuki inclined his head in understanding. “Yes, but the children that _I_ am sending you, rather than being picked up, just need the safe space. Mattie will require guidance, but they will return on their own.”

Which, coincidentally, is how Suwa ended up being the inter-dimensional roadhouse for children and young adults.

Fai and Kurogane kept their ten children. Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Lucille, Hiroko, Alexander, Josiah, Meilin, Nabu, and Francis.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona, were the ones that continued to travel, as Syaoran still had a price to pay, and Sakura refused to let him go alone. Many children that Suwa received were sent by those three. Sometimes, as they visited Suwa (a concession that Watanuki had managed and Sakura’s luck allowed) they took one of the others with them for a year-long traveling trip.

Lucille had their magic and was being trained by Fai. They didn’t have the sheer strength that the others had, but they were incredibly skilled. Especially with their fairy lights, and the already strong connection with the land that they developed.

Hiroko was a cheerful child, and knew of her origins. Fai would admit it, and Kurogane would not, but they both cried when she called them ‘Dad’ and ‘Papa’ respectively. She was a cheerful child and tended to live up to her name.

Alexander continued to keep his brash and sometimes harsh attitude, but much like they all knew Kurogane was kind, everyone understood that Alexander loved them all. He grew up looking very similar to Fai, and both were incredibly fond that they were often considered related by blood.

Josiah loved the greenery that Suwa was made up of, and ended up helping with the farmlands that they grew their food in. He was the one that interacted most with the farmers, and sign language became a very integral part of the language there.

Meilin was a fierce fighter who fought with her body more than any other weapon, but the short knives she carried around were lethal in her hands. She still adored Syaoran more than any other, but she fashioned herself into a protector- considering that she would often growl more deeply than any human had the right, she loved Suwa more than any but Kurogane might.

Nabu loved her beloved Aunt Tomoyo and would often travel between Suwa and Shirayuki Castle. Even at her young age she was considered a genius and spent her time studying and learning academia. It was Nabu that developed Suwa’s own library and school to the level where everyone was taught. The water weaving was just a bonus.

Francis interestingly, had somehow found a way to communicate with Piffle and the Tomoyo of that world. He introduced numerous technologies that they Fai and Kurogane had gotten accustomed to during their travels. He was also the one that took care of Kurogane’s arm.

These were their children, the ones that ended up calling Fai and Kurogane ‘parent’ in some manner. Whenever Fai bothered to think about it, he couldn’t help but laugh. Honestly, if someone had told him that he’d have this- a home, family, and a community that he loved and loved him in return- he’d have laughed. And then cried. But here he was.

Life was good, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the fact that sakura and mokona were the ones that started it.
> 
> also: do i want to write a chapter-fic where each child gets their own chapter as well as the fully discussed rebuilding suwa adventure? yes. will i get to it? ...maybe. soon? absolutely not it's like you don't know me at all.
> 
> ...give it a year.


End file.
